The Black Perseus
by Not So Black
Summary: Andromeda Black had always been fascinated by her namesake. Little did she know that her life would turn out the same. A/T with a little B/R and N/L
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi there. I know this chapter is really short but it just the prologue and so the other chapters will be longer. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I appreciate reviews even bad ones! :)**

**Disclaimer: However much I wish I were, I am not JKR. **

* * *

**Andromeda's POV: **

I go up the stairs to comfort Teddy who has woken up screaming about a nightmare. I gently console my grandson, and watch as he returns to slumber. On his nightstand, I catch sight of a book, my diary. Picking it up, I sift through the pages. Each page is a reminder of the people I have lost. On the last page, I see the Muggle picture of Ted and I, his arm around my waist, our smiles reaching from ear to ear. As I stare at the picture, tears began to prick my eyelids, and soon run unabashedly down my face. Memories are flashing in my mind, memories of Bella, Cissy, Sirius, Reggie, Dora, and Ted.

Especially Ted. My Perseus.


	2. The Middle Daughter

**AN: Here is the first real chapter. Hope you like it, especially my version of Rabastan, who is usually potrayed to be a bad guy in these fics. **

**Disclaimer: Still not JKR.**

* * *

The stars, especially her family's namesakes, had always fascinated Andromeda Black, who was affectionately called Annie. The petite young brunette was staring at her ceiling, which resemble the night sky that she enjoyed watching. The sky and the outdoors had always calmed her, soothed her when her thoughts felt like they were overflowing from her mind.

"ANNIE! We're getting late for the train!" cried Narcissa, her voice breaking into Annie's daydream.

"Coming Cissy."

Annie grabbed her trunk and flew down the stairs, where her sisters, and mother were waiting for her. They immediately Side-Along Apparated; Narcissa with their mother, and she with Bella. They found a compartment and sat down.

It had always surprised Annie how she and her sisters were related. They were nothing alike, other than being in Slytherin. Bellatrix, now entering her seventh year, was the queen of Slytherin, her temper renown throughout Hogwarts. She was brazen, dominating, and intense. The only person who could control or command her was Andromeda, or Meda as Bella called her. Her personality seemed to be manifested in her looks. Harshly molded and defying classical beauty, Bella was all angles, yet she was strangely alluring and had her fair share of admirers.

Narcissa, on the other hand, was the golden girl. She had inherited Druella's Rosier beauty, which according to Bella was the only reason Cygnus married her. Cissy's aquiline nose, and fair golden locks made her seem like an angel. She was the ideal pureblood daughter, and eventually would be the ideal wife. In spite of her youth, she was only a third year after all, she managed to use charm and beauty to captivate followers, leaving a trail of salivating boys and envious girls in her wake.

Like everything in her life, Annie was in the middle. She had the striking features that Bellatrix possessed, yet at the same time she had the softness that Narcissa emitted. Unlike her sisters who reveled in the spotlight, she avoided it. She didn't have many friends in her house, and sometimes she felt that the only thing that kept from being a Slytherin social outcast was her last name. The only thing that stood out was her grades. It wasn't that Bellatrix and Narcissa were stupid. Bella just didn't work hard unless she liked the teacher, which was rare. Narcissa was too busy making social connection and attracting Lucius Malfoy to care. Annie, with her lack of social life, had had plenty of time and patience to maintain her grades.

"Meda dear, don't you have to go the Prefect's meeting?"

Annie's head rose sharply, and glanced at her watch. If she didn't get going she'd be late.

"Oops. Thanks Bella for reminding me. See you in a bit."

Annie rushed out to the prefect's compartment, where she met her fellow Slytherin prefect, Rabstan Lestrange.

"Hey Annie, Congrats for making prefect."

"Thanks Rabbie. You too."

"Don't call me that. You're ruining my reputation with the ladies."

"What reputation?"

Annie began to giggle at the pout that was appearing on his face. Rabastan had been her friend since before she could talk, and he could always make her smile.

"Silence" said the new Head Boy, Theodore Tonks, a seventh year Ravenclaw that Bella loathed because of his consistently higher grades. She couldn't believe that a "mudblood" was doing better than her. Annie surveyed him. A tall boy with blond hair, she might have considered him handsome had his blood not been filthy. He was skinny, but you could tell that he was built, probably because he was a Chaser on the Ravenclaw team. His eyes were his best feature. A deep emerald green, they seemed to suck Annie into their depths.

"...and you Black with be paired with Tonks here." came the voice of the Head Girl that year, a pretty "liberal" pureblooded Gryffindor named Hasini Patil.

The prefect meeting was adjourned, and Annie and Rabastan got up to go back to the compartment.

"Sucks that you are with Tonks. Damn mudblood."

"Yeah," she replied absent-mindedly. As she glanced back, her eyes locked with a emerald pair.

_It's going to be a long year_ was her final thoughts as she exited the compartment.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	3. That Damn Smirk!

**Its me again, and here is the fourth chapter of The Black Perseus. I am looking for a beta for this story so if you are interested please PM me! Thanks! Also I am going to write a one shot featuring Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Voldemort, so look for that soon. **

**I am probably going to update this story by next Monday, so look out that as well. **

**Disclaimer: If I were JRK, there is no way in hell I 'd be writing Fanfic.**

**

* * *

**The train finally reached Hogwarts, and after a terribly long and boring Sorting Ceremony, Annie was tucking into a delicious steak and kidney pie, the conversation around her passing over her head. Politics never attracted Annie. All she needed to know was that Voldemort was good and that mudbloods were bad. The specifics were irrelevant to her. After all, she got married she was expected to keep out of her business. A good Pureblood wife was seen not heard. After the Feast, she walked to her dorm and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, sitting at the Slytherin table, Annie received her schedule from Professor Slughorn.

"Awww. Bloody Hell." She groaned.

"Annie! It's not ladylike to swear."

"But Cissy, I have Double Charms next, and you know I hate Charms."

"It s'ok Annie, At least we have the same classes. I can help you."

" Thanks Rabbie." Annie smiled at the dark haired boy next to her. Rabastan was worse at Charms than she was, but it was nice of him to offer.

"No problem Drommie."

"You know I hate that name!"

"Whatever you say Drommie."

"Ok fine, I won't call you Rabbie anymore."

"You better not, Annie. Otherwise a certain Giorgio Zabini might find out about your thing for him."

Annie blushed. Giorgio was drop dead gorgeous with his swarthy looks and sexy Italian accent, and Annie had been harboring a crush for him since third year. Unfortunately he was known as a player, taking many women into his bedroom. He was currently going out with Annie's worst enemy, Cecilia "Cece" Dolohov, a pug faced slut, who incidentally was engaged to Robert Parkinson. Parkinson was dumb as a doornail, and was still in awe that he, or rather his family, had managed to secure him the "goddess" otherwise known as Cece and he happily forgave her numerous indiscretions.

Annie snuck another glance Giorgio, and sighed. She and Rabastan trudged off to class.

After dinner, Annie sank down into her favorite green armchair near the common room fireplace.

"Bella, how did you handle fifth year? It only the first day, and I already have 10 feet of homework!" she groaned.

"Meda, you'll be fine. You always are."

Annie groaned again. Just she was about to close her eyes, the clock chimed.

"Crap, prefect duties!"

"ANNIE!"

"Sorry Cissy"

Annie ran to Great Hall, where she was to meet Tonks. When she got there, he was nowhere to be seen.

Ted briskly strode into in Great Hall, only to be greeted by an angry brunette. He couldn't help grinning at her huffy attitude, which only served to fuel her anger.

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Where were you? I have been standing here for half and hour!"

"I was snogging my girlfriend" replied Ted, smirking.

Annie, already furious, lost it at this point.

"UGGGGGGGGGHHH! HOW COULD YOU! DO YOU HAVE NO RESPONSIBILTY WHATSOEVER???? YOU ARE HEAD BOY!!!!!! AND WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" screamed Annie, thoroughly irritated.

"If you are done, can we proceed? " gestured Ted gallantly.

Annie, extremely pissed off by now, stalked off, forcing Ted to run to catch up. Truth be told, he had some Head business with Dumbledore, but he couldn't help riling her up. She got angry so easily and it amused him. He turned to observe the stony figure beside him. Although she wasn't considered as pretty as her sisters, she was quite beautiful in her own way. Her soft brown curls and ivory skin made her seem fragile, almost breakable. Her chocolate brown eyes, even in anger, sparkled with life. Ted got a weird feeling as he stared at her small form. He felt like protecting her, holding her. He quickly shrugged that feeling off. She was one of the Black girls, the Slytherin Princesses, well-known hater of muggle-borns. Forget being attracted to her, even talking to her wasn't an option if he wanted to remain intact. But still something about her reeled him in.

Unconscious to Ted's scrutiny, Annie was stewing in her thoughts. She wasn't quick to anger. And she has figured that he probably wasn't snogging a girl. He didn't look he came from a session in a broom cupboard, but the flippant tone he used had annoyed her to no end. And that damn smirk! It wasn't the fact he was smirking; after all she _was_ a Slytherin, and had seen a lot of good smirks. It was the fact that she found it kind of attractive and cute. She shook her head trying to erase her thoughts. After all she was a Black, and could find much better pureblood men of finer pedigree than that mudblood Tonks.

Each to their own thoughts, they didn't realize when they reached the Slytherin common room.

"Night, Andromeda"

"Its Black to you, Tonks." She glared at him and walked away.

He stared at her retreating from for a minute before going to the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

**This is my longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoyed it. I know the chapters are short right now, but as the plot develops, they will get longer. I really like this version of Rabastan, and I want to know if you guys do too. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Hatred and Darkness

**Hi again. Here is Ch.3 the longest chaper yet. **

**Disclaimer: Still Not JRK.**

* * *

Bella looked at her furious sister.

"What's wrong Meda? "

" That goddamn mudblood! He made me wait for him for a half hour before patrol, while he was off snogging his girlfriend. AAAAHHHH! I can't believe I have to put up with this the entire year."

Bella, who had seen enough of Annie's rants to know that she needed to vent out her anger, merely nodded at the right time. She never really paid attention to Annie when she was angry. Her mind began to drift of to the man she met recently. He fascinated her. He was flawless, and powerful. More powerful than anyone she'd ever met. Power radiated off of him, like light from the sun. He told her about the cause, and asked her to serve him. She had no choice but to agree.

"Good night Bella."

" Hmmm. Yeah. 'Night Meda." Said Bella, absentmindedly.

Annie took one last look at Bella, before trudging to her dormitory. Bella was her best friend, even more than Rabastan, and they told each other everything, but this year something had changed. She had been told over the summer that she was going to marry Rodolphus Lestrange, and she hadn't even said a word. Bella, who defied their parents, who was the best dueler in Slytherin, whose temper was legendary, was submissive about the biggest decision her parents had taken. The girl, who had blown up her mother's vanity desk when Druella raised the necklines of one of her gowns by an inch, was okay with an arranged marriage to a man who was almost 10 years older than her, and whom she had never spoken to. It made no sense to Annie.

Halfway up the stairs, she turned around and went back to the common room. She saw Bella sitting on her favorite olive couch staring at the dying embers of the fire. She sat down next to her sister, and placed her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Meda, I thought you went to bed."

"I was going to, but you are making me worried. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Meda. Why do you think something is wrong with me?"

"I don't know. Maybe it is because you haven't hexed anyone this year, or that you are so quiet. Or that when Cygnus told you that you getting married this summer, you didn't even glare at him. Or maybe it because you don't talk to me anymore like you used to. We never have our sister's night, or randomly gossip."

" Oh Meda. I didn't mean to be distant with you, or not care about you. You know that I'll always be here to listen to you, or care for you. You are my conscious, remember. It is just that I met someone, and he made me realize that there more important things to fight for, than a stupid marriage. Besides, I have met Lestrange, and he seems alright. But there are more important things like the _cause._ As for hexing people, I hexed Mulciber yesterday. Damn SOB screwed up our potion and turned my hair blue, and I'll cursed that mudblood for you if you like. How dare that filth keep a Black waiting?"

"Forget Mulciber and Tonks, Bella. What are you doing? What is this cause? Who is this man you are meeting? Do you realize that you are engaged?"

" Meda, I can't tell you right now. This man is going to be the savior of the Widzarding World. Greater than even Grindewald. He will achieve what we, generations of purebloods, couldn't achieve."

" Bella, you're scaring me."

" Meda, I know what I'm doing. Just made sure that you are on the right side. "

Bella got up in one fluid motion, and went to her room. This time, Annie was left staring at the ashes that remained.

* * *

After that conversation, something changed between Annie and Bella. They still spoke everyday, but the closeness that they had before, seemed to be vanished. Bella began gravitating towards a darker crowd. She disappeared every night, and spent hours in the library, especially the restricted section.

Annie, on the other hand, threw herself into her textbooks, speaking only to Cissy and Rabastan. She was determined to do well on her OWLs and would pause only to eat and sleep, or patrol.

Weeks passed by like this and it was already November. Annie walked to Charms, and sat down in her usual seat next to Rabastan. Flitwick was passing back there lastest essay. In spite of her nonstop studying, she still sucked at charms. She had managed to pull her grade from a P to a A, but that was not good enough for NEWT level Charms. Annie, unknown to anyone except Bella, had harbored a secret desire to be Healer, especially for kids. She loved kids, and she loved knowing that she made someone feel better. Even though, she knew as a pureblood wife, he could never have a job; she still wanted the satisfaction of knowing that she was good enough. Unfortunately the only thing stopping her dream was her grade in Charms. It wasn't that she wasn't trying, she just epically failed at the subject.

Annie looked at her paper. A red A was at the top. She wanted to cry. She had worked so hard on that essay.

"What you get Annie? "

"An A, Rabbie."

"That's really good. I got a P. Why are you so upset?"

" Because I worked really hard on this essay. I was hoping for an E, at least."

Sighing, Annie waited for the period to end. When the period was over, she walked up to Flitwick.

"Professor, I really help with this class. Is there anything I can do?"

" Well, Miss Black, you seem to be able to do the spells fairly ok, but you don't understand why they work. I could assign you a tutor. Ah, Ted m'boy."

Annie whirled around to see Ted Tonks, staring at her.

" Ted, Miss Black here needs help. You wouldn't mind tutoring her, would you?"

"No problem, sir."

Annie's jaw dropped. Tonks teaching _her_? She HATED him. After that first patrol, she hadn't spoken to him. Rounds were bad enough, and now she had to spend more time with him.

"Professor. I can't do this. Its s'ok, I'll manage."

" Don't be silly, Miss Black. Ted's one of my best students. And you need the help if you want to do your OWLs well"

" Yeah, Annie. You need the help." Smirked Ted.

Annie turned red. " FINE! Meet me tomorrow before rounds in the library." She spat angrily and stomped out of the room.

Ted grinned at the sight of her.

"Real spitfire isn't she. Anyway thanks m'boy."

" Anytime. Professor. Anytime."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think Bella is a little OOC. She is too maternal for my taste, but I wanted to show the closeness of the sisters. Plus there is Ted/Annie fluff coming up!!!! I won't update until Feb, but I will prolly put up my Bella one-shot. **

**So please REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
